


Three's a Crowd

by WritingCrow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent Play, Consentacles, Dom/sub, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrow/pseuds/WritingCrow
Summary: Set during the party inChapter 14 of Community ServiceOctavia works up some Dutch courage to finally make a move on Capra and Sizzle. Fun times ensue and relationships deepen as they learn some interesting things about each other.
Relationships: Octavia (She-Ra)/"Kyle" | Horned Crimson Waste Goon (She-Ra)/4 Armed Lizard Goon (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Beast Island Saga





	Three's a Crowd

Octavia had tears in her eyes as she tore into a big hunk of meat.

Everybody did their best when it was their turn at cooking, but the clones had performed wonders.

It had been so long since she’d had thick, juicy steak and with a belly comfortably full of Capra and Sizzles homebrewed wine she felt like she was in heaven.

Capra and Sizzle were sitting either side of her, red faced and giddy. They had attempted to keep up with Octavia’s drinking but had to tap out with extreme embarrassment.

The wine basically felt like fruit juice compared to the bathtub moonshine they used to secretly brew in the Horde, but it was enough to give her a comfortably warm glow in her cheeks and relax her usually quite strict inhibitions.

“I love you guys!” Octavia shouted, throwing her arms around Capra and Sizzle. “I’m so glad we’re friends.”

Sizzle threw back her head and let out a slightly drunken roar while Capra somehow managed to flush even brighter.

“Y-yeah, me to” Capra hiccuped, wincing as Octavia squeezed her bruised ribs.

Octavia stuffed another chunk of meat in her mouth, chomping it down furiously before leaning closer to Capra.

“Hey... All the flirting, that's just a joke right?” She asked Capra.

Capra looked slightly panicked, her ears flicking back and forth as she shuffled around in her seat.

She looked so cute when she was nervous. Octavia liked it when she was being all confident and flirty, but this was good too.

“Of course!” Capra said a bit too loudly, laughing awkwardly and grabbing her cup. She took a long drink, staring down at her food. “Unless… like, you don’t want it to be.”

“I like it.” Octavia said, suddenly feeling a little nervous herself.

Capra let out a little squeak as one of Octavias tentacles slipped under the table to wind around her leg.

“You’re both cute!” Sizzle roared, putting two arms around Octavias waist. “We should do stuff, with our clothes off!”

“Sizzle!” Capra bleated loudly, her cheeks burning. “That's inapp- ipro- propria- You can’t say that!”

“I wouldn’t mind that…” Octavia mumbled.

“Oh…” Capra stared at Octavia for a few seconds, her ears sticking straight up. “Do you wanna… Go somewhere then?”

Sizzle roared with laughter, leering at Capra. “Horney little goat, thirsty!”

“Nooooo!” Octavia giggled as Capra sunk down in her seat. “She’s a good goat!”

Octavia glanced around, finding everyone else in similar states of inebriation and celebration. 

Biting her lip, she grabbed Sizzle and Capra by the hand and dragged them off towards their dorm.

Capra was feeling very nervous, and slightly chilly.

Things had been going really well, they had slipped away from the party, giggling and smooching like drunken teenagers.

It took a little while to get to their dorm, their kisses getting heavier, their hands wandering over each other's bodies.

They had stumbled inside and rushed out of their clothes, Capra almost falling over a couple of times, and then the nerves had set in.

Capra and Sizzle had been together for a long time, they were closer than anything, but although they had both had ‘thoughts’ about each other, they had never acted on them, not wanting to ruin their partnership.

They had relied on each other for survival, too much to risk gambling on their feelings. But now, maybe it was worth a chance?

Sizzle was short, but she was built like a brick, just one big rectangular slab of muscle. Capra wasn’t exactly scrawny, but she felt like a toothpick compared to her.

Octavia was fairly equally ripped, with broad shoulders and wide hips. The little blotchy patches of dark green on her arms and face continued over the rest of her body, dappling her breasts and forming a little trail leading down to her crotch.

“So… I’ve never actually done this before…” Octavia said, looking down at the ground.

“Really?” Capra didn’t mean to sound so surprised, but Octavia was gorgeous, powerful, she couldn’t believe that she didn’t have any suitors back in the Horde. “Wait, how old are you?”

Octavia blushed, her cheeks dark green. “I’m thirty, mid-ish… Is that weird?”

“Oh no! Of course not!” Capra said quickly, not wanting to make Octavia feel uncomfortable. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I’ve just never been interested before.” Octavia mumbled, “So... maybe you could just, tell me what to do?”

Sizzle's tail stood out straight behind her, the tip quivering like it did when she was really excited. “We can do that.” she said, very eagerly.

Octavia gave Sizzle a nervous little smile that absolutely melted Capra’s heart.

Sizzle sat down on her bunk with a devious grin, beckoning to Octavia. “Get on your hands and knees, and come here.”

Octavia obeyed immediately. Capra tried not to stare too blatantly as her ass swayed back and forth, crawling over to Sizzle who cupped her face in her hand, pulling her up to kiss her as her other hands played over her body.

Capra wondered what those hands would feel like on her, she knew how strong Sizzle was, she had seen her crush boulders like it was nothing. She bit her lip as she thought about it, her cheeks flushing brightly as she felt herself getting hard, wishing she had something to hide behind.

Capra had had hookups before, but while she talked a big game they had mostly been with people more experienced than her and she had always just gone with the flow, responding to what her partner wanted.

Now she was feeling a bit lost, not sure what to do with herself as she watched Sizzle fondle Octavia, heat flushing her body as she got more and more worked up.

Sizzle winked at her, shifting Octavia so that her ass was pointed straight at Capra.

“Come on,” Sizzle growled softly. “Aren’t you going to help out?”

Capra didn’t need any more urging, rushing over and dropping to her knees behind Octavia. Her labia were the same colour as her patches, a deep dark green with a soft little light green nub at the top, already slick and glistening.

Octavia let out a long, low moan as Capra slid her fingers over her slit, gathering a bit of moisture before starting to rub little circles over her clit.

Sizzle slipped her thumb into Octavias mouth, running it over her sharp teeth before pulling her close.

“You feel what she’s doing?” She growled in Octavias ear.

Octavia nodded eagerly as Sizzle guided her face down to her crotch. “Try that with your tongue.”

Sizzle made a deep rumbling sound as Octavia pressed her lips to her cunt, licking eagerly, more than making up for her inexperience with enthusiasm.

Capra gently slid a finger inside Octavia, still rubbing her clit with her thumb. She was painfully hard now, but she held back from touching herself, feeling like she needed Sizzle’s permission for some reason. Or maybe just wanting her to tell her to.

Sizzle ran her fingers through Octavia’s hair, gently stroking her fins. She locked eyes with Capra and gave her a smug grin that made her shiver.

“Octavia.” She growled, still staring at Capra. “Do you want Capra to fuck you?”

Octavia nodded and mumbled something, not stopping eating Sizzle out, two of her tentacles sliding back to wrap around Capras hips.

Capra let Octavia pull her closer, grabbing her hips and guiding herself in, struggling to take it slow. She let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan as she felt Octavia tense around her, her tentacles pulling her in harder until their hips slapped together.

“F-fuck” Octavia moaned, gasping for breath a little, gripping Sizzles thighs tightly.

“Do you like that?” Sizzle asked Octavia, before grinning at Capra and leaning down to whisper something in Octavia’s ear.

Capra wasn’t paying attention, Octavia’s tentacles were urging her to start moving faster and she happily complied, shifting her position to get a better angle and thrusting into her as hard as she could.

It didn’t take long for Capra to get close, she bit down on her lip, trying to slow down but Octavia wouldn’t let her, her tentacles gripping Capra’s hips tightly.

“Ah~ I’m gonna-” Capra started to gasp when Octavia’s other tentacles whipped back, wrapping tightly around the base of her cock. Capra let out a little bleat of surprise as Octavia grinned up at Sizzle.

“Did I do that right?” Octavia asked.

“From the look on her face, I think so.” Sizzle stroked Octavia’s cheek before getting up and moving around towards Capra, an evil glint in her eye.

Capra and Sizzle had a code word that they used whenever they really needed a break. When they were having an argument or if one of them took a joke too far, they could say the word and the other would give them some time out, no questions asked.

Capra knew that she could say the word, and Sizzle would stop whatever she was doing, but despite feeling a little nervous she was still incredibly turned on. She’d never seen this side of SIzzle before, but she liked it.

“Capra’s a bit of a sprinter.” Sizzle growled as she moved around behind Capra, making her flush with embarrassment. “Likes to finish fast.” She grabbed Capra’s wrists and pulled them behind her back, her other hands gripping her chest, gently running her claws through her thin coat of fuzz.

“But you’re not going to finish until she’s satisfied.” Sizzle murmured into Capras ear, making her shiver. “Understand?”

Capra nodded, still thrusting her hips along with Octavia’s urging, her legs shaking slightly as her sensitivity continued to increase to an agonising level.

“Good Girl.” Sizzle growled.

Capra was pretty sure that she came again from that, her head going fuzzy for a moment as a wave of aching sensation ran through her body.

Sizzle was holding Capra’s wrists tightly, but she caressed her chest gently, careful of her bruised ribs. Carefully cupping her breasts and flicking over her nipples. Her naked body pressed up against her, the feeling of Sizzle’s cool scales slightly soothing the heat that felt like it was burning Capra up.

Capra wanted her to be rougher, more careless. To grip her tight and let her claws drag across her skin.

She struggled slightly, knowing it was completely useless against Sizzle’s strength, but hoping it would have the intended effect.

Sizzle tightened her grip, pulling Capra’s arms back roughly and moving one hand to her neck, encircling it easily.

“You’re mine.” Sizzle growled in Capra’s ear, squeezing her throat lightly. “My toy, and I’m going to play with you however I want.”

Capra’s head spu,, she knew that Sizzle could crush her throat like it was nothing. She knew she wouldn’t, but the thought excited her, probably a bit too much.

Her heart was pounding, adrenaline flooding her body, telling her that she was in danger. But she knew that she was completely safe.

She kept thrusting her hips, her thighs screaming, her cock so sensitive and aching for release she wasn’t sure if she was feeling pleasure and pain. Just focusing on the feeling of Sizzle’s breath on her neck, on her little whispered words of encouragement.

“Yes, yes!” Octavia moaned, her tentacles moving Capra’s hips harder and faster, her voice increasing in pitch as Capra felt her tense and shiver. “Just there, keep… Yes!”

Octavia let out a happy little moan and slid forwards off Capras cock, her legs shaking slightly.

A little spurt of cum dribbled out of Capra’s cock as Octavia finally released her hold on her. Capra would have fallen over immediately, but Sizzle was supporting her.

“What do you think, Octa?” Sizzle asked, running her claws through Capra’s hair. “Did she do a good job?”

Octavia nodded dizzily, turning around and planting a kiss on Capra’s lips. “That was really fun, you were great!”

Capra accepted the praise happily, though she didn’t really do much herself. Octavia’s lips were still thick with the tang of Sizzle’s juices and Capra leant into the kiss hungrily.

“I think I got the hang of it, so~” Octavia pulled back and grinned at Capra, wiggling her tentacles suggestively. “Maybe I could take a turn now?”

Sizzle chuckled softly, “That’s up to Capra, I think she might need a break after all that.”

It took Capra a few minutes to process what was going on, her head still spinning woozily.

Her body was sparking and shivering, little waves of aftershock running up and down her spine. But she didn’t want to stop, she wanted to ride this feeling for as long as she could, to stay in Sizzle’s arms, her mind empty and her body burning.

Capra shook her head, speaking was a little bit beyond her.

“No you want to stop?... Or no break?” Sizzle asked.

Capra nodded at the second one, looking down in embarrassment as Octavia grinned, baring her sharp teeth excitedly.

“Well, alright then.” Sizzle hooked her hands under Capra’s thighs, easily lifting her into the air. “Octa, there’s a little bottle in the locker at the foot of Capra’s bed, under the jacket, get it for me.”

Capra blushed shamefully, of course Sizzle knew where she kept her ‘personal supplies’.

“What’s this for?” Octavia asked, quickly retrieving the bottle of lube.

Capra hoped she hadn’t noticed all the dirty magazines hidden underneath it.

Sizzle released Carpas arms, taking the bottle. “Vaginas are mostly self-lubricating, but for butts, you need to use lube. Or our little toy is going to be very uncomfortable, and not in a sexy way.”

Capra let out a happy little bleat as Sizzle poured some on her finger and very gently slid it into her ass.

“Ahh~ Her face is so cute!” Octavia cooed, her tentacles running eagerly over Capra’s body.

“Don’t be _too_ rough with her okay?” Sizzle lifted Capra up, spreading her legs for Octavia. “Taking care of your toys is important.”

Capra held her breath, Octavia’s tentacles weren't much thicker than the toys she had used before, though the slightly evil grin on Octavia’s face was a little worrying, and exciting.

Octavia pounced on her immediately, three of her tentacles coiling around her body as one thrust inside her, pumping deep into her ass.

Capra’s body went limp, leaning back against Sizzle as Octavia began to fuck her furiously. Letting her head go blank, her face relaxing into an embarrassing look of ecstasy.

She could feel Sizzle grinding her hips against her from behind, and the soft rumble of her voice in her ear, but otherwise she was floating on a cloud, unaware of anything else around her.

Capra felt another sharp ripple run through her body as Octavia added a second tentacle, thrusting them both inside her alternatively, turning the steady rhythm into a constant humm of sensation.

She could distantly feel herself moving, twitching and shuddering, a low moan of nonsense squeezing its way out of her as she left her body completely.

“Ooohhhh, what does that noise mean?” Octavia asked excitedly, gripping Capra’s chin and looking into her dazed eyes.

“I think that means it’s time to stop.” Sizzle said, stroking Capra’s cheek softly. “I think our toy has hit her limit for now.”

Octavia gave Capra and Sizzle a kiss before withdrawing her tentacles and flopping back on her bed, letting out a very satisfied sigh. “You guys are the best.”

Sizzle chuckled lightly, gently carrying Capra over to her bed and sitting down with her in her lap. Holding Capra’s hands and stroking her hair softly.

“I kinda get what the big deal is now.” Octavia yawned and stretched, her voice trailing off slowly. “I feel all fuzzy, like I could sleep for a week.”

It took Capra a while to come back down to earth. She was comfortable and warm in Sizzle’s embrace, the gentle rhythm of her stroking her hair guiding her back.

She slowly snuggled down, getting comfortable and resting her head on Sizzle’s thighs.

Sizzle started to get up, but Capra put her arms around her, holding her close.

“You want me to keep you company a little longer?” Sizzle asked, lying down next to her as Capra nodded.

“Hey,” Capra said, yawning as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. “Did you feel good?” She suddenly felt a little selfish, realising Sizzle hadn’t got very much attention herself.

“Don’t you worry,” Sizzle held Capra close, giving her a little nip on the neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. “I’m very satisfied.”

Capra smiled, glad Sizzle couldn’t see how hard she was blushing. “And, that stuff you were saying…”

Sizzle’s tail wiggled in the way it did when she was embarrassed, a bashful grin on her face. “Ah- I mean, that was just sexy talk… We’re still BFFs right?”

“Of course,” Capra giggled, snuggling closer to her. “It’s not like you’re going to make me wear a collar or something…”

Sizzle was silent, her mind racing as she tried to think what creature on the island would have leather that best complemented Capra’s skin colour.

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nobody asked for this but I wrote it anyway ;P.
> 
> Also, Grizzlor is going to kick their asses for not using protection.


End file.
